Love shall live
by XxXxchocobananaxXxX
Summary: Frank West, a hunky photojournalist with an intense thirst for adventure. Kent Swanson, a photographer and a pacifist who will get a good shot no matter what. the two will collide and form a love that no one can break. except for flesh eating zombie.
1. Chapter 1

1Frank just finished off the last set of zombies from the people he saved when Otis called him to inform him that he found some survivors at the Entrance Plaza. Frank deeply sighed and headed off. On the way, he realized that he needed health....and fast.

Since he bought himself a blender from Cletus, he made himself a smoothie. After he consumed his beverage, he started to his destination. Frank killed and dodged zombies here and there until he got to the kids department store, where a survivor named Jolie was hiding. The girl rushed to Frank crying hysterically for her friend Rachel. Frank asked calmly,

"Who is this Rachel person?"

"She could have been eaten by those things out there already and I'm just sitting here doing nothing!"

"Listen kid, just calm down and tell me what happened and I'll go find your friend." Frank said sternly. Jolie started to talk in a low tone. "Well, I saw her run to the Women's Space on the second floor. So can I go with you to get her please?" "Alright. But stay close." As Frank lead the way, the girl started to shiver and shake. Hugging Frank's arm, she started to tear up from fear.

But as we all know Frank isn't afraid of zombies, or most things for that matter. But Jolie was not as brave when it comes to things like adventure. When Frank noticed that she was shivering, he said, "don't worry, we'll get there in one piece ok?" "You promise?" "I promise."They continued their quest to save the poor girl from being eaten alive. The stairs were filled with zombies, and Jolie started to freak out a little bit.

Frank told her to close her eyes while he killed the creatures. The louder they screamed, the tighter she closed her eyes. When he silenced their screams, they continued walking. When they got to the store, they saw the girl sitting in the corner. When Rachel saw them she got scared for a split second, but realized that they were still human.

"Jolie, Is that you?"

"Rachel!"

"Jolie!"

They ran to embrace each other with love and tears. "Oh I'm so sorry Rachel!" "It's just that I didn't know where you went and.....I'm sorry." "As long as you came back for me, that's all that matters." Frank thought, "_if we don't get out of here soon, we'll be eaten for sure!" _So Frank said, "listen, sorry to cut this reunion short but we need to get back to the security room now." They both looked at him embarrassed. Jolie said "oh right, sorry ." Frank was secretly annoyed with all of this sidetrack that was going on.

"Well, we should get going before the zombies find out we're here." Frank said in a rather worried way. As they made it back to the security room, Otis said someone asked Frank to meet him in front of the café on the second floor of Paradise Plaza. He said his name was Kent. Frank ran into Kent before and was a little bit worried about what it was about. But he was hoping that it wasn't bad. Otis also said that the man asked Frank to meet him at 12:20 and it was now 12:00. Otis said that he came around 11:45, so that was a little bit ago. "You know Frank, he also said that he was a photographer too. So you guys could have a lot to talk about." "Yeah I now, we ran into each other before and got to know each other a bit."

Otis looked at him liked he knew what was going on and smiled. Then he walked away. Jessie was listening to the conversation and got interested. As she was spying, she saw that Frank was looking as if he wanted to go pee really bad. She quickly giggled and stepped away from the door. When Frank suddenly noticed that he had to make it there in time to meet Kent, he hurried along though the airvent. It was a side of Frank that even himself didn't realize. But also he was excited to see Kent again. As he arrived at the café, Kent was sitting at a table, surrounded by dead zombies. As Kent saw Frank, he got a sparkle in his eye. Kent blushed at his unbuttoned shirt that had sp ots of blood on it. He imagined rubbing Frank's chest, and how buff it was compared to his own.

Before, Kent didn't realized that he secretly wanted Frank.

He didn't know what Frank would say if he told him how he felt. But what was on his mind all the time was Frank, Frank, Frank. Kent wanted to make love to Frank whenever he would do a sexy moan or grunt he would make when Frank killed zombies.

He wanted him so bad that he couldn't stand it. Frank approached the table where Kent sat and took a seat in front of him. Kent's heart pounded so hard that he thought even Frank could hear it! Even though Kent was really nerves, he still talked. Frank was a happy that Kent invited him to talk.. He liked to look into Kent's eyes. He thought they where the most beautiful eye's he had ever seen. Frank also liked the way Kent talked. And when he says his name, he used a sort of tone that made Frank get goosebumps.

He also liked Kent in the way he liked Frank. Each other were distant admirers. They had no idea how the other one felt about the other. Then after hours of talking, Frank said, "well, I should probably get back to the security room to go to sleep". As soon as Frank got up, Kent quickly stood up and said, "please stay. Just for a little while longer. I love talking to you and spending time together".

Frank was stunned. He didn't know what to say. As he lowered his eyes, Kent poured out his heart to him. "Ever since I've meet you, I felt a strange feeling in my stomach. Like im going to throw up because im so nerves. I love you Frank".

As those last words came out. Frank blushed and felt like shouting out "im happy". He smiled with joy in his heart. He took hold of Kent's hand and slowly said, "I've feel the same". Kent was so happy he knocked over the table and him and Frank where on the floor. Kent was on top of Frank and they started to kiss. Making out on the floor, they decided to go someplace that's more private.

Holding hands, the lover's walked to a store that had a dressing room. When they went into the store, Kent pulled on Frank's hand and ran to the dressing room. As they kissed, swapping spit and it running down their chin's, they undressed each other as quickly as they could.. Eagerly, Kent laid down Frank on the floor softly. He started to stroke Frank's big plump cock.. Frank opened his mouth and panted. Kent licked his neck and spoke in a soft tone, "I'll go nice and slow".

As he spread Frank's legs apart, he smiled. "Your so beautiful Frank". Frank asked in a shaking voice, "not too hard ok?" "Don't worry baby, I'll take good care of you." As he put it inside Frank, he started to moan so sexy that Kent started to go in more to make Frank do it louder and louder. He thrusted in and out. In and out. And then a little faster. Then slow again.

As he was doing that, he laid himself on top of Frank and at the same time humping him and fucking him. Kent started to suck on Frank's nipples and nibbling on them. Frank put his arms around Kent and held on. Soon, they were sweaty and panting. But Kent wanted more. He wasn't done. Not yet.

He pulled out his wet dick and put some of his se men on Frank's face and in his mouth. As he drank it, Kent delicately turned Frank over so his ass was in plain site. This time Kent put it in more harder and more faster than before. Frank's cum was all over Kent's dick Frank crawled over to Kent's cock and stared to suck on it. As Frank did that, Kent groped Frank's butt and stuck his finger in his asshole, in and out. Finally they both came at the same time.

They where tired as hell. Sweaty and panting, Frank said, "that was amazing Kent." "You did well too Frank. I love you." "I love you too." Frank started to get sleepy, so he laid down on Kent's lap. Kent put his hand on Frank's back and started to rub it. Soon they both fell asleep.

When Frank woke up it was already morning. Kent was fast asleep. Frank dressed himself and dressed Kent too. He lay Kent next to him and Frank just lay there in a daze. Rubbing his soft hand against his sleeping face. He knew that they were going to be together always.

so, this was my first fic :] be nice in the reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Today was the first day that Frank and Kent where officially together as a couple. Although Frank was needed here and there, they still got time to themselfs. When Frank had to go save two survivors called Aaron and Burt. As Frank got the notice from Otis, Frank took hold of Kent's hand and ran off to save them. As they were running, Kent started to imagine what their date that night would be. Maybe have sex, or sit and talk over dinner. He didn't know, but he was excited. Frank also thought about tonight. He wanted it to come fast. As they got to the Al Fresca Plaza, they saw a barricade in front of a store. Frank wondered, _what are those guys thinking? _As they were taking down all the items that were guarding the entrance, they saw two men walking around the room like they didn't know what the hell to do next.

Kent got an idea.

Since he got a little kinky, he slapped Frank's butt to go inside.

Frank jerked forward and looked back to see who did this.

He saw Kent's face that was smiling like he was going to rape him right there on the ground. He blushed and got the courage to go inside and talk to them.

He said, "hey, I kinda came to save you guys from being eaten by zombies. So are you gunna come with us to the security room?" As Burt saw Frank, he thought that he was another crazy person to kill him. "Why wont you crazy people just leave me alone!?" Burt said with a little bit of fear in his tone of voice. Burt started to get out his bat and started to swing at Frank. Kent got worried and was going to step in, but Frank put his hand in front of Kent's body and said, "I can handle this. Don't worry." Suddenly, Kent felt a little bit more calm.

Frank pulled out his Magnum and pointed it at Burt's bat with one hand and shot. The bullet went right through the wood. Burt stood in fear and surprise as he dropped his bat. The noise of the bat dropping echoed in the store. At that moment, Kent got a massive boner for Frank and tried to not show it in front of them. Franks heart was beating so fast from all the excitement and tension. Aaron's voice broke it when he said, "dude, that was awesome." Frank but his gun away and Burt fell to his knees. "So, you guys going coming with us or not?" Burt said in a low voice, "ok" "hey I wanna go to!" yelled Aaron from across the room. He ran to greet them as they headed out the door. Frank felt that he needed to apologize to Burt for scaring him like that. As he opened his mouth to speak, Burt started to talk. "Look, im sorry. I kinda got crazy back there. Sorry," Burt sincerely meant what he said.

"Well im sorry to kid. I didn't mean to scare you that bad. Hope you didn't pee you're pants." They all laughed, but not so much Burt. Inside he was embarrassed that he did pee himself a little. But he didn't want everyone to know that Frank was right. Aaron was still thinking about what happened back there. How Frank got out his gun, and how Frank looked so brave and confident.

But what intrigued him the most was how Burt's faced looked. Since Burt and Aaron were kids, Aaron was always the one who got spooked by Burt. And always the one who got played tricks on. And Aaron would laugh at his scared little crying face. Aaron promised himself that one day he would get him back for all the tricks he played on him. Even though Burt got scared so bad that Aaron wanted to laugh at him, he knew that it was Frank who scared Burt, not him. Though he would remember what happened, he would get Burt back fair and square by himself.

When they got to the security room, Brad showed Aaron and Burt where they would be staying for the next 2 days. Frank and Kent were exhausted from all this saving people and fighting zombies. Frank plopped on the floor against the wall. Kent soon joined him. "When will we have time to ourselves?" Kent whined.

"Don't worry, we will have time alone. It's only a matter of time." But Kent couldn't wait any longer. He tried to pull a fast one on Frank. He put his hand up his shirt and searched for Frank's soft brown nipple. Frank let out a small "eep".

They were doing that for about 2 minutes into their alone time, Brad and Jessie were about to come into the room where they were doing sexual relations. As they heard the door nob turn, they were quick to hide what they were doing as Brad and Jessie came in, Brad boldly said, "me and Jessie are going after Carlito. You guys stay here incase Otis finds more survivors." "Sure thing Brad." Come to think, Frank hadn't seen Otis in a while. But then again, he might be out getting more supplies for the rest of the people who are there. As Jessie and Brad left, Kent took hold of Frank's arm and stood up.

He wanted to take him to the place were they meet. Right next to the café. As they walked, Frank noticed that there were less zombies than he remembered. It felt strange and a little too quiet. It seemed like the zombies would pop out any second and ambush them in a wave of the un-dead. He was very cautious about each corner they passed. Each step they took felt like it was in slow motion.

Frank started to feel dizzy.

Like he had been spinning around in a swivel chair for 2 hours. And now his head was throbbing like a hammer was knocking up against his skull.

He suddenly fell on his knees and onto the floor. Kent turned around in fear. He kneeled down to help him up but Frank had a high fever and needed help. "Oh my goodness! Frank! Can you stand?!" "I don't think so. *cough* *cough* can you carry me?" "Oh Frank, I would do anything for you!" "Thank you." Kent slid his arm under Frank's legs and his hand under his head. Kent ran as hard as his legs go. When he got th the security room, he ran to put Frank on the couch. "Frank, tell me what hurts so that I can do something." "My....h-head hurts and it feels like.... im gunna throw up." "Frank, I think you haven't been drinking enough water and haven't been going to sleep because of all the work you do. Im going to get you some water. I'll be right back." "Thanks" "it'll be all right."

As Frank lay in silence, he was thinking of all the times he didn't go to sleep even if he wanted to. And all the times he drank soda instead of water. He felt silly not to remember important things like that. And was also ashamed of himself to make Kent worry like that. He started to cry from embarrassment and sadness. He wanted to crawl under a rock to be alone. As Kent came back with a blanket, water, and head pain pills, he saw that Frank's eyes were red with tears. He went over with the supplies and lay them next to Franks body. He took off his blood covered shoes and went up on the couch. And put Frank's head on his lap and stroked his face. Kent reached over and got the blanket and put it over Frank. He also got the water and the pills. "Here, take these. They'll help with your head." Frank popped the pills into his mouth and gulped down the water. Some trickled down his neck. Kent licked it up all the way to Frank's mouth. Frank let out a sigh of pleasure and started to get sleepy from all the crying he did. "You getting sleepy?" "Yeah. Im sorry that I made you worry about me like that Kent." "I always worry about you. And I will always love you and take care of you. Just rest while ok?" "Ok. You'll stay right here right?" "Yeah I'll stay right here until you wake up."

"Actually, im getting sleepy myself. Im gunna sleep with you." Kent scooted next to Frank and Frank turned around and snuggled against Kent's chest and fell asleep.

Frank was the first one to wake up from his nap. He looked around the room and sat up. He stretched his arms and yawned. He felt much more better that before. When he remembered that Kent had slept with him too, he turned around to see that he was still sleeping. He was so fascinated with his sleeping face, he decided to take a picture of him. They had taken lots of pictures of themselfs. Like the time they first made love together. They had plenty of pictures of that day. Frank still blushes whenever he sees those ones. As he took the picture, Kent woke up. It startled Frank. He fumbled his camera and quickly hid it behind his back. "I didn't know that you were up Frank. When did you wake up?" barely did actually." "What did you have behind your back?" "nothing" Frank immediately answered. Kent started to get suspicious. But then he thought of an idea. "It's ok if you don't want to tell me that's ok" Frank look puzzled. He wondered, _I thought he would be more interested into what I am hiding. _

Kent stood up an said "well I'll just go to the bathroom then." As he Frank stood in the same spot, Kent quickly turned around and tickled Frank's hips. Frank burst into laughter. He squirmed and tried to get away, but Kent was too strong. They fell on the floor, Frank on the ground and Kent on top of him. Kent saw what he was hiding. His camera! Frank put the camera above his head. Kent tried to reach for it while tickling him at the same time. Finally, Frank gave in to the tickling and Kent got his chance to take it. He had the camera in his hands as he sat on Frank's scrotum and looked for the picture that Frank was hiding from him (And he already knew it was a picture).

When he found what he was looking for, he blushed and whined, "Fraaank! Why did you take a picture of me like that? I look stupid!" "Well.... I thought you looked really cute... and that I could make another memory of when you were sleeping." as soon as Kent heard the word "cute", he hid his face. He was blushing really hard and was so embarrassed. Frank sat up and opened Kent's hands to reveal his cherry red cheeks. Frank started to talk softly, " you really are cute y'know. And if it's okay with you, I would like to keep this picture of you." Kent looked up at Frank in awe. "Well, if you really like it. Then.....ok." Frank's face light up with joy. He leaned forward and kissed his lips. "Thank you" "oh it's ok." hey Frank, you wanna go for a walk?" "Sure. Lets go" as they arrived in the Paradise Plaza, Kent spoke "hey Frank, I think someone needs help over their." "Really?" As Frank looked beyond the zombies, he saw a man that was fighting off a crowed of zombies with a handgun. "Come on, lets go help the guy!" As they got closer, Kent recognized the mans face. He hesitated for a moment, but remembered that he had to save him. Frank and Kent both pulled out their guns and started to shoot zombies. When they were done exterminating the pests, Kent looked at the man they saved. It was Brett. "Brett?" "Kent?" "Dude! How long has it been since we've seen each other?" "A long time I suppose." Kent seemed very annoyed with this encounter. Frank felt uneasy with all of this happing. "So, has anything exciting happen to you?" "Actually, yeah! I've got together with this man right here. Frank West!" Brett looked at Frank with a surprised look. Frank stared back at him. Then Brett blushed at Frank. Somehow Kent didn't realize what had happened. Then Brett smiled and said "well hello, Frank West."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Frank stared aimlessly at Brett, trying to process all that was happing. But he also wondered what Kent was thinking. He turned his head to see him, but all that was their was a motionless mannequin. Like Kent had lost all sense of sanity and emotion. It looked as if something awful was about to happen. Sweat trickled down Frank's cheek and travailed down his neck. To end this meeting he said, "well. We really should be heading back to the security room now, don't we Kent?" he nudged Kent's arm. He automatically snapped out of his delusion and agreed with him. But Frank was also worried that Brett would get mixed up in another mob of zombies and not come out alive.

He wanted to say he could come with them, but, something held him back. Like guilt of some sort. He didn't want Kent to feel as if he needed to leave or anything. So he didn't say a thing. "Well, I should get going too. I'll see you guys later." Frank bit his lip. In his mind, he wanted to be nice and offer him to come with them. He was having a conversation with himself on what he should do. _Damnit! What should I do, me?! I dunno. Maybe, you should ask Kent how he feels about it. But he'll look at me weird and say it's a bad idea. And then I'll look like a fool. Then look like a fool stupid! Better to try then to do die! Geez. You're really stubborn aren't you? Well sorry I asked. You should be. You should have had the answer already. Well now I do. Cause I am you, and you are me. Ooooh yeah. I forgot. I know, cause I am you and y- ok ok I get it. _

Now that Frank has the answer to his dilemma, he could now deal with it. He pulled on Kent's shoulder and leaned in to talk in his ear. "Shouldn't we offer for him to come with us instead of risking the chance of him getting attacked again like that?" "y'think that's a wise choice? I mean, you barley met the guy". "Kent com on. Do you want him to get into another mess like that again?"

Kent paused for a brief moment to think. Thinking of all those zombies out there just waiting for the right time to pounce and kill the innocent victim that had just been walking by at the time. "Is that a yes or a no Kent?" "........" "well?" "I guess your right Frankie. I mean we can't just leave him out hear right?" with a smile, Frank answered, "Right."

Frank cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled as loud as he could. "YOU WANNA COME WITH US TO THE SECURITY ROOM, BRETT?!" Brett turned around and smiled. In a voice just as loud he yelled, "SURE!" Frank was relieved. But Kent however, did not seem so. He didn't even look as if he wanted to be there at all. As Brett was half way across from them, Kent whispered to Frank, "I need to talk with you later." Out of curiosity, Frank asked, "about what?" "I'll tell you when Brett is out of our hair." "Well......alright."

As Brett finally appeared, Kent quickly pulled away from Frank's ear and acted like nothing happened. They quietly walked to the security room without a word.

When they arrived to the air vent, Brett looked at it awkwardly. "So what, we have to crawl in it?" Kent was annoyed with this idiotic question. "No Brett, we just go the regular way and get mauled by zombies!" Kent snapped at Brett. Brett got fed up with all this. "Look Kent! Don't get so cocky alright! You're pissing me off enough as it is! Don't make me punch you god damn it!" "Shut you're face! I'm not gunna get punched by **you.** You don't have the guts!" "Wanna bet?!" They were at it for about ten more seconds, when Frank took a stand. "Both of you, knock it off! If you guys wanna stay out here and fight in the heat, that's fine with me! But I for one, am going inside. So figure it out or else I'm going on without you guys!" It was silent and still. They were stunned by the authority and anger in Frank's voice. Kent went first. "Ok Frank. You're right. Sorry Brett." "Sorry Kent." "Good. Now with that settled, lets go inside." "Yeah. It's hot out here." Brett said with a chuckle. To say he noticed the wrong he did and laughed at his childish ways.

As they started to get inside the air vent, Frank went first, Brett went second, And Kent went last. Brett was hesitant, but got in when Frank coaxed him to come in. Kent was glaring at Brett. His eyes full of envy because he got to be in front of Frank's butt. And as Brett was about to crawl in, he looked back at Kent, and smirked. As thou he knew what Kent was thinking. He stuck his tongue out at him like a three-year-old kid.

Kent went in after as soon as Brett was done with his gloating. They only crawled for a few seconds until Frank noticed that he could feel Brett's every puff of air as he exhaled into the air and onto his butt. Frank tried not to notice. It was almost embarrassing. But Kent knew everything that was going on. Brett was doing all that on purpose.

_He is just trying my patience, that guy. _He thought.

_Just wait 'til we get to the security room. __**I'll**__ show you how to seduce a man. And don't forget, he's __**my **__boyfriend._

As Frank hopped off the end of the air vent into the security room, he tripped a little. "you guys, watch your step. It's dangerous." "oh, Frankie. Your always worrying about other people." Kent said from behind Brett. "well I just don't want you two getting hurt is all." When Brett was out of the vent, Kent planed his next move. Smiling to himself, he was about to hop out of the vent when, suddenly, he got his "foot caught" inside. Frank turned his head in surprise and grabbed Kent before he could fall and face-plant himself on the hard concrete floor.

Kent's face collided with Frank's chest. "holy shit Kent! You ok?" Thinking back just a moment ago, Kent said, "oh man, that was scary. Thanks for catching me, babe." "Be more careful, ok?" "kay." Kent gave a menacing smile to Brett. To symbolize that he had won "Round 2" of this game. But Brett knew in his mind that he wasn't going to give up. Not by a long shot.

5 minutes after the little adventure they had, Kent and Brett where glaring at each other the whole time while they where sitting on the floor. Frank in the middle, and the other two on the side of him. "You guys…..why are you fighting? I mean, this is a little childish, don't 'cha think?" Right at the moment, when Frank stopped talking, Kent spat out harsh words at Brett that stung like venom. "See what you do Brett! You made Frankie mad at me! Jackass!" And with a smile, Brett replied, "Hey, it don't take two to make you look like an idiot. You do it on your own." "Oh shut up, man! You always have to find a good come-back for everything I say don't you?!" "it's the only way to shut your mouth! So, yes. I do." "You were always such a jerk to me damnit! Even when I didn't do anything wrong!" After he noticed what he said, suddenly covered his mouth.

Frank, looking down, automatically shot up his head like being stabbed in the back. "What did you say Kent?" "Way to go Kent! You spilled the goddamn beans, idiot!" "Well I was going to tell him." Taking Kent's shoulders, he said, "Tell me what Kent?" "To tell you that, me and this guy over here…..we used to go out."

*SHOCK*

"K-k-Kent……why didn't you tell me this earlier?! I mean…..dude…" "Well, I was but….Brett was being a retard and egging me on to punch him in the face." "You really done it now stupid." "Well if it wasn't for you, I would have told him sooner butthead!"

"You guys, its ok." "But Frank…" "Really." Looking down at the floor, Kent slid his hand under Frank's smooth palm. Understanding the situation, Frank just smiled and held Kent's hand. Jealous, Brett looked away from the loving couple.

Frank had not yet seen the full extent of the problem.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Are you sure you know where you put it last?" Frank asked, yawning, with tears in his eyes. Kent, rummaging through papers and folders, turned his head to answer, "Positive. The only person other than you who would know about where my camera is, is……shit…" "What?" "I think I know who has it." "Really? Who?" (Kent paused for dramatic affect,) "That bastard Brett."

"Well why would Brett want your camera?" Frank had his hands rested on his hips. "I don't know. But I'm about to find out." Kent stormed off to the air vent, but much to his surprise, he found a note with Brett's name all over it. It said, _yo, if you found this note, Kent, then you already know where your camera is. And if you don't, then your more of an idiot than I remember. "_That elephant sack! He's gonna die!" Kent snorted. "Never mind that_, _just finish reading." "….alright." _so If you want it back, you'll have to come and get it. Later! _"Piss fuck! That bitch is gonna pay. Big time."

After much colorful cursing, they headed out into the mall to find him. After 5 minutes of silence, Kent started to mumble to himself. Frank was quite troubled by this, but kept it to himself. Frank never told Kent, but, he was very much afraid of him when he started to yell and get infuriated. Frank went to hug Kent's arm to keep his anger under control. Kent twitched a little and turned around to find Frank sniffling.

"Frankie, why are you crying?" "…..cause *hic*…..I don't like it *hic* when you get mad…." Kent, wide-eyed, looked down at his feet in disbelief. "But why? You've never done this before." Frank gave him a few seconds of quiet before answering his question. "B-because….. I-it scares me. And I normally k-keep it to myself." Frank stammered. "I'm sorry Frank." Kent said while whipping the tears from Frank's eyes. Kent is still forgetting that even though Frank is tough, he is still very tender at heart. So he had to be more careful of what he says and dose. And is also one of the reasons why he loves him so much.

Continuing their walk, Kent realized, that he didn't know where they were going! "…umm…Frank…do you know where we're going?" " *sniffle*….I thought you knew."

"That's right. Stupid Brett didn't give a location in the note." "How are we suppose to find him now Kent?" "Lemme think…." Pondering for a brief moment, he started to walk. Frank was in a daze and didn't realize that Kent already stared to go ahead of him. When Frank heard Kent's footsteps, he started jogging to catch up with him. "Do you have an idea where he might be?" "A big idea. When we used to go out, he loved to go to the CD store and spend all his time listening to his music on the music players they had their, since he didn't have an MP3 of his own." "But there are CD stores everywhere in this huge ass mall!" Frank exclaimed. "Then we will look everywhere." "If you say so…."

The first music store they looked was 'Players' in Paradise Plaza. "Shit. He ain't in here." "lets go look at the 'Entertainment Isle' ." "Kay."

Entertainment Isle: "He's not in hear ether Kent." "Damn…. Ok, next store."

Next was "CD Crazy" in the North Plaza. "All this fucken' walking is stupid." Kent spat out. "Be patient. Its this one, and then the one at the Entrance Plaza. He has to be in one of 'em, hopefully." And sure enough, there he was. Listening to Pearl Jam with bulbous headphones, and messing with Kent's camera. Has soon as Kent saw his buzz cut head, he ran up to him and smacked the headphones right off his head.

"Who the fuck do you think you are! Making me and Frank run all over this mother fucking mall!?" "Frank's here?! Shove over!" Brett slipped by Kent and went up to Frank. "Hey Frank." "Sup Brett" "What brings you here?" "I came with Kent to get his camera back." Brett had an amused facial expression. "Oh…. You didn't come to see me?" Looking at Frank with puppy-dog eyes. Frank took one look at his face, and his cheeks were immediately flushed bright red.

Kent jerked Brett away from Frank to finish their conversation. "What possessed you to steal my camera and run off?!" Half smiling, Brett replied, "Well, I wanted to trade." Confused, Kent asked, "Trade what?" With a devilish smile, Brett whispered in Kent's ear, "A date with that fine piece of work over their." His eyes trailing up and down Frank's muscular body. Kent didn't have to think twice about his answer. "Fuck you! Keep the camera! It'll be a cold night in hell when that happens!" Kent stormed off, almost dragging Frank to follow him. Brett continued to watch them go and said to himself, "Theirs going to be a snow storm in hell tonight, Kent…."

Trying to catch up with him, Frank asked, "What did Brett say that made you so angry?" All most automatically, he said, "Nothing. Lets get back to the security room." In a small voice, Frank said, "Ok."

At the security room, Kent seemed uncomfortable. He was walking back and forth, wondering what would happen if he left Frank alone. He knew that Brett wouldn't give up so easily, and would try to snatch Frank when ever he could. Kent had to be on high alert at all times, if he were to keep Frank safe from harm.

Noticing that Kent was jittery, Frank spoke, "Geez Kent, you sure are moving around a lot. Why are you acting so weird?" Kent paused to tap his chin with his index finger. And somehow avoiding Frank's question, continued thinking. Deeply sighing, Frank got up from the couch and went to get his walkie-talkie, which was ringing horribly! And as much as he wanted to smash that thing with a hammer, Otis would hold Frank accountable for not following through with his 'rescue missions,' which Frank thought of as a chore to rescue idiot survivors who don't have common sense to run away from a swarming mob of zombies. But there where only a hand-full people who do, and at least try to help with killing them.

Picking up the ringing walkie-talkie, Frank spoke in an irritable way, "Hello?" "Yo, Frank, its me, Otis. Listen, I got something that you might not like, but must do." Rolling his eyes, he said, "What is it?" Waiting for this mysterious mission to be revealed, he closed his eyes and wished it would be something easy to do. "Some guy with a buzz cut is messing up Colombian Roast Masters in Paradise Plaza. He's just smashing shit. I tried to yell at the bastard, but he threw a pie at me. He Didn't get me though." _Oh dear, that sounds like Brett. Better go and find out what the hell he's doing. _"Alright. I'll take care of it." "Thanks, Frank."

*click*

"Kent, I'm going to step out for a bit. I'll be back in a few." Kent, still pacing back and fourth, replied, "Don't stay out too long. Don't want something….. bad to happen." With a smile, Frank said, "I won't." And with that, Frank scrambled into air vent.

As Frank arrived at the café, he saw that everything was trashed and on the floor. _Jesus, he must really be upset to do this damage to this place. _Taking small steps into the café-looking at all the food bits and cups on the ground-went over to the one of tables, and found something written in Sharpe, that said, _look behind you_.

Turning around, he found Brett, only a few inches from his face. Jumping in surprise, Frank said, "The fuck you doing here, Brett! You scared the shit outa me!" Smiling, Brett replied, "Didn't mean to scare you that much." But now, Brett had a very scary look in his eyes. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do now, Frank…" Pulling out a cloth, moist with some kind of liquid, he quickly put it into Frank's face. Forcing the scent into his nostrils. Brett's hand on the back of Frank's head and face.

"What the fuck do…you……ah…." Frank's muffled voice faded and his body went limp. Brett lunged the unconscious Frank over his shoulder.

Frank woke up in a daze. _where am I? _Finally getting his vision back to normal, he noticed that he was inside a store in Wonderland Plaza. He could see the Space Rider outside. The store seemed to be a woman's clothing store. Mannequins with decorated dresses, stood in the windows. The dressing rooms to his left. The counter to his right.

But something was not right. When he tried to talk, his voice sounded like some kind of plastic ball was inside it. He could taste the plastic. So he couldn't utter a word. He tried to move his hands and feet, but rope clasped his hands above his head. And his feet were where they where supposed to be…thank goodness. And he noticed that his back was rather cold. And then he noticed that he completely naked! Except for some sort of string between his butt cheeks, and his man meat was covered by a tight, pink cloth. Soon, he then realized that he was wearing a pink thong! Another new discovery that was better left unnoticed.

All of a sudden, he heard footsteps coming from outside the door. Frightened, Frank watched who was making these phantom footsteps. Unsurprisingly, it was Brett. But Frank would have never thought that Brett partook in this sort of thing.

"Hey, Frank. Sorry I had to take you by force like that. But it was the only way I could get you here." Frank was trying to take the red, plastic ball from his mouth, but Brett bent down to take it out himself. "Is that better?" Frank glared into Brett's eyes. "Why did you shove that shit into my face?!" "To knock you out so that I could bring you here. It wasn't an easy job for one man. An unconscious person is very heavy. But it was worth it, to see you like this. God, your so sexy, Frank. We're going to have a lot of fun….."

Scared and cold, Frank stared at Brett's eyes. Wondering if Kent would come and save him from this mess.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Kent's mind was scrambling to find an answer. _Where is Frank? He should have been back already…_ "Oh man, I better go look for him." Little did Kent know, that Frank was being raped by Brett. If he wanted Frank to come back untouched, he would have to act fast to save him form being destroyed from the inside.

Meanwhile, Frank was having a very….painful time.

"Shit Brett! Would you really kidnap me on an impulse?" Frank said, trying to sit up strait. "Well of course I would. For a nice piece of work like you, I'd do anything!" Brett was teasing Frank's erection. "L-let me go, please….." "Not a chance, Frank. I'm not letting you go so easily, hot-stuff. This is probably the last time we get to play like this." Frank snorted. "This is the only time you'll ever get to do this to me! The only reason you actually did, was because you knocked me out!" "True, but I got you here didn't I?" Frank had to take a long pause before thinking of something to say. "Kent will definitely come and save me. And you'll be in a lot of trouble when he does." "Oh silly Frank, you really think I'm afraid of that little shrimp?" Frank couldn't take it any longer. "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT KENT THAT WAY!" "Oooo, kitty's got claws…" Frank knew that this wasn't going to be an easy situation to get out of. He needed more back up for this one. He needed Kent.

"Damn! I've already been up and down this stupid plaza, and no sign of Frank. Well, I guess I have to check Paradise Plaza off the list." Kent would have to start thinking more carefully if he would want to find Frank. But he still had a ways to go before he would reach Wonderland Plaza. And a dangerous one at that.

Thrashing his limbs about, Frank furiously tried to keep Brett away. Brett un-phased by Frank's struggle, continued to venture down his torso. Then he finally stopped at Frank's croch. "B-Brett! This isn't right! Untie me!" "You know I can't do that. If I do, you'll run to Kent and he'll hunt me down and kick the shit out me when he finds out what we're doing." "'We'? You mean you!" Brett just smirked and rummaged through the undergarments that Frank was wearing, to find his hard member. "Ah! Brett seriously-ahhh…." He gently kissed the head of Frank's already wet cock.

"Hey, if you want me to do this properly, then try not to struggle." "I don't want you to! Let me go!" "If you don't stop moving, I'm going to have to punish you…." Gasping from fear, Frank braced himself for what was about to happen. Slipping Frank's organ into his mouth, he bobbed up and down repeatedly. "G-god….damn it…." As Frank managed to choke out those works, Brett pulled his own dick out. Frank starred in horror. But Brett seemed amused. "Are you ready?" Frank became more and more scared. Fighting back tears, he tried to imagine that his seducer was Kent. Since he had no chance of escaping, he tried to at least make it enjoyable.

Closing his eyes, he imagined the image of his partner, Kent. Although a little bit fuzzy, it was him. Brett went on with pressing his rock-hard penis inside him. Frank still couldn't shake of the felling that Kent would not come and save him from this madness. And soon, Brett was pounding Frank's hole painfully.

Frank was beginning to drip sweat onto the floor. Brett was also dripping, which fell onto Frank's back and sliding off him and onto the tile. "H-hey Frank….I think, I'm going to c-cum now. And it's going to be a lot." Frank lay on his hands and knees, unable to escape. His only ally was his thoughts during the current situation he was in. But that didn't stop him from thinking about a way out of there. Although there wasn't a way to get out of there without any help from a second person.

Walking throughout Wonderland Plaza, Kent was becoming more nervous with every step he took. "To think that Brett would do something as delinquent as this! That little bitch will soon know pain when I get my hands on him!" Kent continued his search for Frank in franticness. But before he could get any further in his ranting, he heard voices inside a store near where he was. "Oh….now I got you, you sneaky motherfucker." He walk to the store slowly and quietly. Peeking inside, he saw something he really didn't want to. He saw Brett thrusting into Frank with much emotion. Frank was crying and his hands and feet were tied. In a low and saddening voice, Kent mumbled, "Frank….." Then, all of a sudden, he was filled with a psychotic rage. His hands formed into fists and his mind went blank. He walk up to the entrance of the store. Kent took hot and heavy steps. Slowly he came up to Brett's sweaty back. "Frank, your so t-tight. I think I'm going to cum…hhha…again." "_again?_"

Kent couldn't hold back anymore. He grabbed Brett's shoulder and yanked him away and out of Frank. He came once more onto the floor. "Why did you do this to him, you son of a bitch?" "You want to know? "YES!" because, he is the hottest thing I've ever fucked." Kent scowled. "Well not for long." Frank lifted his head to look up at Kent's face, but was to embarrassed to even make a sound. "Frank, its going to be ok. I'm going to get you out of here." Frank nodded and tears began to stream down his face. Kent could see that his eyes where puffy and red from crying.

"Hey, Kent, what I don't get was why did it take you so long to find us? I came inside him three times! HAHAHAHA!" Kent quickly spun around and struck Brett right in the face. "How bout' shutting up for a bit? Your voice makes me sick." Brett's mouth started to drip blood from the harsh slap. "I don't think I can, little boy. I liked Frank's juicy asshole too much, I just can't get the feeling out of my mind. The feeling of hitting his prostate so hard that it would make him scream in pleasure."

"SHUT UUUUUP!"

Kent's out of control rage made him pin Brett to the ground and start to punch him over and over again. Each one of his hurling punches was filled with sadness and anger. Frank turned himself over and did his best to untie himself. "YOU COULD NEVER MAKE SOMEONE HAPPY BY DOING ALL THIS! ONLY YOURSELF!"

Successful in freeing his hands, Frank started to work on the rope tied around his ankles.

Undoing the knots as fast as he could.

Finally, he was able to untie them. And as soon as he did, he rushed over to Kent and did all he could to break up the (mostly one-sided) fight. "Kent, you have to stop! Your going to kill him!" Frank put all his strength into pulling Kent back. "I DON'T CARE IF I KILL HIM!" "Kent, please, calm down." Being as calm and collected as he could, he tried to reason with him.

He finally did. But right after he was, he pulled Frank out of their as quick as he could. Leaving Brett behind in bruises.

Kent was quiet all the way back to the Security room. Once they were back, Jessie and Brad both turned around in surprise to the sound of footsteps and the door opening. In came the silent Kent and the almost naked Frank. Not noticing the two DHS agents, Kent kept walking on through the room to the next one and closing the door behind them.

"Brad, d-did you just see Frank in…a pink thong?" "What he dose in his personal life is none of our business." "R-right" "Anyways, lets head out to get more supplies" Shaking her head to get back on track, Jessie replied. "Roger that"

Frank and Kent slunk into an empty storage room in the back, and sat down in the corner. "Frank, I….I'm so sorry, that happed to you. I got so…angry with myself for letting this happen, and also angry at Brett for doing it to you. I lost my mind. I'm sorry." Not knowing what to say, Frank was still in shock from the rape and harassment that was done to him. But managed to come up with something. "Kent, I know that it wasn't your fault that all this shit happened. Its no ones fault but Brett's….and mine for letting my guard down." Kent turned his head to Frank's and kissed him tenderly. "Frank….I love you." Frank smiled and said, "I love you too."

"Dose your butt hurt, Frank?" He then noticed the tenderness and the pain in it. "Yeah."

Kent had an idea to make his butt feel better. "Hold on one sec" Kent got up and went out of the room. When he came back, he had a plastic cup full of ice cubes. "Frank, come closer." Frank crawled closer to him. Kent took one ice cube and reached out and took out the thin string between Frank's folds. Then he gently rubbed the cold cube on Frank's puckered hole. Frank immediately let out a moan that was both embarrassing and very seductive.

They were so close to each other, Kent could feel Frank getting bigger and harder.

Kent slowly slipped his index finger inside Frank's warm hole. And gradually pulling out his finger, leaving the ice cube behind. Frank could feel it inside his rectum as it slowly started to melt. Low moans escaped Frank's lips while Kent watched, rubbing the plump entrance. He leaned closed to Frank's face and said softly, "Dose it feel good, love?"

"R-really good…aaaah!"

With lust dripping from his words, Kent said, "Fuck me, Frank." "Are you sure you'll be able to take me in? I mean, look how big it's gotten from just you touching me!" A soft smile appeared on Kent's face. "If it's with you, I'll be fine." Both of their faces were flushed bright red.

Frank laid Kent down and helped take off his cargo shorts.

Slid off his white boxers.

And there was Kent's (happy) penis.

"I'll be gentle." Frank's face look patient, but his eyes said otherwise.

Kent couldn't wait anymore. "I want you inside me Frank. Make me feel it…." Obediently, Frank took out his (now throbbing vigorously) penis. He reached out to expose Kent's opening, and slowly inserted it in his tight hole.

Kent urged himself not to make a sound, but he had failed once he had made a faint but noticeable squeal as Frank put his cock's head through Kent's threshold. "Can I go all the way in?" Frank stammered most abruptly. Kent could not wait any longer, "Please!" And with the ok from Kent, he jammed it in all the way till his stomach was touching Kent's bottom.

Frank had gotten a good rhythm going. Kent already came twice, but Frank was stubborn and wouldn't give in so easily.

(just so you know, their in the Reverse Missionary position.)

"Frank….n-no more…I can't take it…."

"No. Not yet. Just a little bit more."

Kent was about to reach his final climax. And Frank could feel his orgasm coming as well.

"Frank, I think I'm gonna c-….cum again."

"Me too. Oh god! Here it comes…."

"Frank!"

The two men came simultaneously, and had drifted off in a sea of ecstasy.

Kent collapsed on top of Frank, both dripping with sweat and breathing heavily. Neither of them could speak until they had caught their breath. But once they did, they just snuggled with each other and fell asleep.

XxXxchocobananaxXxX: After a shit load of months, I am finally finished with this chapter!

Derpity Derp Derp: You were working on this since almost the end of 7th grade. And now your three months into 8th. You are such a procrastinator!

XxXxchocobananaxXxX: Well your one to talk. You still haven't finished yours.

Derpity Derp Derp: That's because….um….sh-shut up.

XxXxchocobananaxXxX: Well that's all for to day people. Until next chapter, bye-bye!


End file.
